<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The third Salvatore by Jerksbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651916">The third Salvatore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerksbitch/pseuds/Jerksbitch'>Jerksbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, stefans twin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerksbitch/pseuds/Jerksbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1, Prologue (growing up) <br/>	Her first memory was five years old, running in the garden with her brothers. The winding trail of hedges opened to the end of the yard. Stefan, her twin had begun chasing her. Much to the worry of Damon, the brother seven years their senior who had been following behind, watching as she clumsily avoided every branch in her way. Shrieking laughter filled the air as she looked behind her, they were catching up. She pushed herself faster her legs starting to ache. <br/>	“Come back here!” She heard Stefan shout breathily, sticks breaking as they past the limits of the garden and into the woods. It only made her laugh in the knowing that she was faster than her brother. She looked back to taunt him, as she did her foot managed to wedge itself under a root. Down she went with a shout.<br/>	“Lucrezia!” She heard as she fell to the ground, head hitting on another stray branch. Her brothers catching up to her a few seconds later, tears starting to fill her eyes as the pain resonated in her ankle. Damon picked her up like a child and proceeded to walk back to the house. By the time they reached the garden they could see their father and mother standing on the porch. Their mother looking concerned and father looking like he and Damon would be having a conversation later. <br/>	Giuseppe, their father, a strong man of southern values made Damon carry his little sister all the way to her room on the second floor of the plantation house. A daunting task for a twelve-year-old the five-year-old was not exactly light. Their father’s grey hair was styled in a gentlemanly fashion, to distract from his temper. He gave Damon a warning glare.<br/>	“Damon, come to my office after seeing your sister to her room.” The stern man calmly spoke to the raven-haired boy. <br/>	Damon went up the stairs as stable as he could, careful not to drop his sister and injure her further. Stefan walked behind them and followed them into the room.  Damon laid her in her bed and waited for their mother to come up with the maids to tend to her. He brushed the tears from her eyes as she apologized for getting him into trouble. Stefan sat next to her making sure she didn’t cry anymore he brought her one of her dolls from the corner.<br/>	“Im sorry Damon, is father going to be cross with you?” The child asked tears still brimming in her eyes, already knowing the punishment Damon would be receiving for something that wasn’t his fault really. Damon didn’t answer he gave only a sad smile, tears welling in his eyes as well. Fighting them back not wanting to sadden his little sister. She knew when Damon had to have a talk with their father he would always end up with a bruise. She watched him leave with sadness in her heart as her mother came in with warm water, and the maids to bind her foot up.<br/>	After that incident she was no longer aloud to play with her brothers outside she was to sit inside with her tutors and learn Etiquette. She argued that Stefan didn’t have to spend all his time inside, that was the first time her father hit her. It was to show her not to raise her voice to him. While when her father wasn’t in the room her mother would agree she let her father tell her that as a woman she couldn’t conduct herself in such a manner. Her brothers would try and get her to play with them, but the maids were under instruction to tell her and her brothers, no. Instead they settled for tea and etiquette lessons with her, so she didn’t feel alone. Father tried to tell them they couldn’t, but even the tutors agreed that boys needed to learn to be gentlemen and all gentlemen knew etiquette.<br/>	She was ten when her father had enough of her trying to go out and play in the mud whenever he had his back turned. He sent her to an all-girls finishing school in New Orleans. Run by a old maiden women, with stark white hair, and a permeant pout. The school was set up in an old mansion where the mayor had lived before finding better lodgings further in the city.  She met many people, learned may things. She was taught to socialize and properly dance with a partner, what ladies should know about marriage amongst other things. She received letters and gifts Including things from home. At first the letters were simple, saying how much they missed her, Stefan saying how he wished she could run away back home. Damon would often put in his letters how proud he was that she was taking this like a true soldier. Then things took a sour turn, when Damon wrote her a letter, informing her, father had sent mother to an Asylum. <br/>	She received heavy punishment from the headmistress for trying to run away back home. It was five years, and three months until she was allowed back home. Now done with finishing school. She had only kept up with news from home because of letters from Damon and Stefan. Now at the ripe age of sixteen she held herself with the grace of a lady, on the inside she was still wild, she did what she had to do to get out of that school. Her brothers welcomed her back with open arms. She greeted them with a curtsy. To which they met with awkward silence and exchanged glances at one another. She looked back at them then burst into a laugh and leapt at both of them embracing them in a hug, the first hug she had in years. She thought everything was going to be alright. They had changed quite a bit in five and a half years, Stefan, once scrawny and thin legged, was now taller than Damon by a few inches. She figured he was almost six feet tall. He had grown his hair out too, the sandy brown was almost starting to curl. Damon on the other hand was quite different as well, now almost twenty-four he had grown lean and strong, his black hair curly and neatly kept. He was still a whole hand taller than herself. She took in these observations quickly and quietly. She pulled herself away from the warm hug and kissed them both on the cheek.<br/>	“You have no idea how much ive missed you both,” Lucrezia said. She smiled softly looking at them both before walking into the parlor and sitting on the beige sofa. “You two must tell me what ive missed on my journey, anything I missed in letters.” She urged.<br/>	“Well, we are hosting a special guest. More than likely for a few months. His name is Albert Lamaire. He is the Mayor of New Orleans’ son,” Damon said carefully. “Do you know him?”<br/>	“Not personally, I’ve heard of him, he is said to be charming,” She shrugged, not thinking anything of it. Stefan looked worried, which made her worried. <br/>	Later that night, at dinner father had a guest from Louisiana over he lived in the French quarter. A wealthy land owner named Albert Lamaire, he had recently lost his father, he was about twenty-two, a little younger than Damon. He seemed sweet, like a gentleman. <br/>	“So Lucrezia, your father tells me you studied in New Orleans, tell me about it, what did you think of the city,” He said more of an entitled command than a polite question. <br/>	“I just got back actually, the school itself was…unique,” She said unsure. Her father glaring at her as if to warn her not to offend the guest. “I found the weather most uncomfortable, I get warm easily and with my dresses I passed out often,” She joked. He seemed pleased with her answer, as did her father. Damon started up a conversation about football, with the man. Lucrezia silently thanked her stars, she didn’t think she could handle another hour of this. <br/>	It was a pleasant conversation at dinner, her brothers kept the conversation going as her father just looked pleased. Stefan and Damon kept exchanging awkward looks, suddenly she felt like she was the only one at the table who didn’t know something. So she said something in true Lucrezia fashion.<br/>	“So, father, why have we invited Mr. Lamaire to stay for so long?” She knew it was improper but she was in no mood for formality. Damon stifled a chuckle and Stefan looked at her concerned then down at his plate. She held his stare with a pursed smile on her face. Her father gave a displeased smile before he answered.<br/>	“Well he is a single man, without a wife, he is here to court one.” He said looking directly at Albert and then to her. <br/>	“Ah one of the Fell girls perhaps, I hear Cornelia is looking for a husband, and shes grown into quite the pretty thing,” Lucrezia said hoping it was not her he was here for. “Or the Lockwood sisters, they are the best cross stitchers in Mystic Falls.” Her father looked angry at her statements, while he just looked confused. <br/>	Something about his calm reaction made her uncomfortable. She planned to ask her brothers about it after dinner. She felt she already knew. It wasn’t like Albert was unseemly, quite the opposite in fact, he had smooth light brown hair and charming brown eyes. He laughed and told simple jokes. No what really bothered her was his lack of knowledge about books…or seemingly so, given her only conversation with him he wanted to talk of pleasantries with her. Acted almost as if she was supposed to know nothing. <br/>	After dinner she went upstairs and waited in her quarters for her brothers to come to her. They had told her they would inform her as to what was going on after they got done smoking in the parlor with father and their guest. Her maids came in to help her into her nightgown and out of her corset. After being in it for such a long journey she was glad to be rid of it. The maid left after being dismissed so Lucrezia looked around the room it had been so long sense she was in it last. It seemed nothing had changed, the bed was the same as it was when she was a girl, the dresser still had the notch in it from her running into it when she was 7. There was a knock, and then the door slowly creaked open, revealing a sad looking Damon with Stefan not far behind. She frowned deeper and patted the bed beside her. They shut the door behind them and did as requested one on either side of her. Damon spoke first being the oldest he thought he should be the one to break it to her…gently. <br/>	“Lu…look dad just wants what’s best for you. Mr. Lamaire is rich, kind everything a good husband should be and he has come here to wed you.” He said gently running a hand through her blond curls. Tears brimmed her eyes. She just got home and now her father was going to make her leave again, for what they were the only family she had and now she was going to have them ripped away and be taken back down to the most humid city she had ever been to. With a man she just met, and knows hardly anything about, to live the rest of her days!<br/>“So that’s it then, he’s just going to send me away? Does he want to be rid of me that much, does he want me to be unhappy? All I have wanted for the past six years was to have my family back, and now that I do he’s going to take it away from me.” Tears filled her wide green eyes quickly, her face contorted into something between a painful grimace and a scowl. Her hands were clutching the bedding so tight she thought it may rip. She looked to Damon her eyes the color of grass. Silently pleading with her older brother to challenge their father. Damon’s face held a look of despair his blue eyes glass like, debating whether to reach out cry with her. He wanted to cry but knew he had to be strong. Stefan on the other hand let his emotions get the better of him and was crying almost as intensely as his twin. Lucrezia leaned into her twin, tears staining his beige dinner wear, blonde curls haphazardly sprawled over him. Wanting to comfort him as well as let her own emotions out. If father were to see either of his sons now there would be hell to pay, there was no crying as a Salvatore male.<br/>	Stefan wrapped his arms around her and they cried together. His chin resting on top of her head, sniffling he placed a long kiss to the top of her hair, as her fists clutched at his chest. Damon gave in and let his tears slowly slide down his face he wept with them. He pulled them both towards him in a hug. Damon’s arms wrapped around both Stefan, and Lucrezia. They were like children once more, each others safe space from the cruel realities of their world. Soon they were exhausted from their tears Lucrezia laid back on her bed wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Her brothers laid down with her , their eyes as puffy as hers. <br/>	“We’re, going to be just fine, I promise. You are going to get everything you want from life.” Damon said with a sad smile. Kissing her cheek.<br/>	“I wish you didn’t have to do this, you have no idea how much Damon and I missed you. Father has been unbearable. He’s been planning this for a while and forbid us to tell you until now. But I promise you…we will see you again.” Stefan said pulling her up with him. He pulled back the beige sheet as he did when he was younger, helping mother put her to bed. She laid own and let them tuck her in and place kisses on her forehead. Tomorrow she would be roped into courting a man she had never met. Her sleep was restless that night. <br/>	She found Albert to be charming enough, he reminded her a lot of a character from a novel she had read. The type that came off as all powerful and noble but on the inside was just like any other man, easily swayed by the beautifulness of things. Perhaps he could learn to love her…but she was not so sure she could learn to love him. <br/>	Sure enough, five months later they were married it was the start of September. It was a beautiful fall ceremony, she wore a white dress with a little blue handkerchief in her hair, that was both borrowed and blue. Her father gave her away. The night before the ceremony she cried in her room, wishing for this all to be a dream. It wasn’t of course, and when Stefan came to check on her, he found her in her bed, face down, tears streaming into her pillow. He walked to her slowly, as if he stepped to harshly she may shatter. <br/>	“Crezia…whats,” he began as she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and swollen, he came to the conclusion she had been like this for a while. <br/>	“He says we leave right after the wedding, back to New Orleans!” she said in a harsh voice. “I thought, maybe we could stay a while longer.” She wrinkled her nose to try and stop the tears from coming back. “Im not, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to get married. I’m being forced into this, its not fair Stefan, its not.” She sat up now slamming her palm into her bed. Damon walked though the door. With a smile on his face until he saw the look on their faces. His smile fell as he quickly walked to the bed, he opened his mouth and she cut him off. “If you ask me what is wrong I swear I will scream.”<br/>	“She uh…dosent want to get married.” Stefan answered for her. Looking up at him with a thin lipped smile, his hand bracing the back of his own neck. Damon pursed his lips and sat down on the bed with them both. He looked at his little sister, placed his hand on hers and squeezed.<br/>	“Lu…how many times have we been through this, hes a fine man I’m sure you can learn to love. He can give you a good life.”<br/>	“Yes, a good life away from both of you! I don’t want that I want to be home, no matter what father says he dosent know anything.” She said angry. <br/>	“You must lu, if you don’t father will disown you, you’ll have nothing, and we could do nothing.” Damon said, trying to reason with her. “You will see us every Christmas, birthday, we will write to you weekly, we simply cannot go against fathers wishes.” Damon’s eyes were sincere in their meaning. <br/>	“If I thought father wouldn’t disown all three of us, I would try to get him to see reason, you could stay here, with us forever,” Stefan said with a soft smile, his eyes looking more hurt than sure. Lucrezia nodded in response as Stefan wiped away the rest of her tears with his thumb. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 My Human Life after marriage <br/>	They moved down to New Orleans and, within the month she was pregnant, she found out on her seventeenth birthday after missing her cycle twice. She had told Albert at dinner that night. He seemed pleased, and gave her a gift the next day of a new dress, made of pure purple silk. During her time at the manor, her husband was sweet, they hosted parties and went to them. At those parties she met many people some became her close friends, she was in much need of friends. The Mikaelsons became frequent guests, Rebekah a blonde woman, about her age, and just as feisty was there for her the entire time and was the first person she told about her pregnancy. Rebekah couldn’t have children, but she found solace in the fact she could aid another woman. Her brother’s letters became fewer, all she knew really about home was when the girl named Kathrine showed up at her family’s home. Soon after, Damon shipped off to join the confederacy. He wrote her every week still,  she received another when he came back two months later, and more about Katherine. Every time she received a letter she giggled to herself, Whoever this Katherine girl is has both of her brothers wrapped around her finger, because both of her brothers letters always spoke of the Lady from Georgia. The more though, it seemed, that she showed up in the letters, the fewer the letters became. <br/>	She became close to Elijah, a noble man, and Rebekah’s brother. He was always dressed in his finest garments, no matter the occasion. They visited her frequently Rebekah fussing over her telling her what she should expect and what she should eat, asking to feel the baby. Elijah supplied her with stimulating conversation. Klaus, Rebekah’s other brother, viewed her as a nuisance but engaged in art conversation occasionally. She knew she was wearing him down. None of them were particularly fond of her husband and it was mutual. she knew they were different, they didn’t seem to have many friends. The mayor was wary of them. It wasn’t until she gave birth that she knew how different they were.<br/>She bore twin boys. She named them Harry and  Will. She almost died from blood loss, she had requested Rebekah be present in the room while she gave birth, her husband was not allowed in the room nor any male but the doctor. She had given birth to the second one and was supposed to stop bleeding. But she didn’t. Rebekah couldn’t stand to see her die so she gave her some blood. She was freaked out but Rebekah didn’t compel her to forget, she promised if she kept the secret she would explain everything later. She simply nodded in response. Soon she was better, raising her twin boys two months later she received a letter from the mayor of Mystic falls telling her her family had died, that her brothers were traitors to the confederacy. Unfortunately, her husband read the letter first. He promptly banned her from seeing her children, telling her a traitor couldn’t raise his children. She ran to the Mikaelsons banging on the door until someone answered, unfortunately it was Klaus, in a very Klaus like fashion. <br/>	“Ah Lucrezia, here at this time of night, why the tears love?” He smirked, his old English accent soothed. That made her angry she swiped at the tears streaming down her face keeping her from trying to slap him, knowing that would not be a good idea.<br/>	“I need to see…Rebekah” She said as she walked past him, he was in front of her in an blink of an eye. <br/>	“She’s not here love, can I help you?” he said spreading his arms as if to welcome her into a hug.<br/>	“No, I need to talk to someone and that someone is not you. I am not in the mood for your games tonight Klaus,” She said and walked further into the house, Klaus went to follow her but Elijah was beside her in an instant.<br/>	“Lucrezia, what’s happened?” He said hands on her shoulders. Rubbing up and down slowly. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was him and not Klaus. She finally let herself go. <br/>	“My brothers, my father…they’re dead, My brothers were traitors, Albert wont let me near my children, I’m cut off financially” She said starting to sob. Elijah wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug, his hand rubbing her back soothing her. Times like these she missed her brothers and that thought made her cry even more. <br/>	“You can stay here, with us. You will have your own rooms. The best care.” He said reassuring. “And we will get your children back. As soon as we can.” At this point Rebekah had graciously walked through the front door of the compound her smile fell when she saw her friend crying. Rebekah was by her side in an instant. Klaus rolled his eyes. She reiterated her story to her blonde friend,<br/>	“What a monster of a man, how could he separate a mother from her children, especially after she has already lost so much.!” Her eyes were full of rage as she spoke to Elijah mostly. She looked to Lucrezia and her eyes softened. <br/>	“Ah yes anything for poor dear Lucrezia.” Klaus said to the sudden rally around the girl, he shook his head and rolled his eyes but went to help her up the stairs, along with his siblings.  <br/>	Elijah and Rebekah spent the rest of the night getting her settled in her own rooms, it was ornate blue and gold , even more extravagant than her rooms at her husbands home. For three months they took care of her. Elijah would take turns with Rebekah, sitting in her room with her until she fell asleep, often times holding her hand, or stroking her hair as she attempted to heal her heart. They tended to her every need, until she was out of grieving. Klaus would join them at dinner and sometimes come to her rooms to see if she needed anything. Small gifts of jewelry would arrive addressed to her at her door.<br/>	It was November first, three months after that night. Her birthday, and Stefan's, which made it a particularly hurtful day, she was turning eighteen without her brother. She didn’t want to get out of bed. Elijah came to her that morning and sat on the end of the bed and rubbed her leg until she woke up. He met her with a soft smile.<br/>	Sleep still in her eyes she yawned and squeezed Elijah’s hand grateful he was there. After a moment she looked at him and in a calm voice that sounded like she had made up her mind she said.<br/>	“I want him dead. I am done being separated from my children, and I feel I have been a drain on your family. For that I am most sorry.” She said simply holding Elijah’s hand.<br/>	“My dear Lucrezia, you cannot possibly think that we wish to be rid of you?” He asked moving further up on the bed stroking her blond curls on her pillow. Lifting the hand he was holding to his lips and pressing a warm kiss to the wrist.<br/>	“I want him dead and I want my children back…but I want to do it. You have all been so kind to me. I feel I have consumed your time” Her face was stone, emotionless. Even her green eyes seemed dull like her mind had voided all emotion, similar to when a vampire turns off their humanity, he thought. Elijah felt it odd, but chose to indulge her. He moved one hand to her cheek and stroked it with her thumb.<br/>	“We are vampires dear one…all we have is time. And you are something im glad to spend that on. As for your husband we will help you fulfill your wish in time.” He spoke with a half-smile playing on his thin lips. Encouraging her and reassuring her at the same time.<br/>	“I want you to turn me.” She turned her head to better look at him her lips pursed. His face shown a brief flicker of question before uttering his response. <br/>            “You will be turned when you truly need it, I promise…but for now, we have gifts for you.” He smiled pulling three books from behind his back, Original Shakespeare. She sat up now quickly, her white cotton nightgown pulling down around her shoulders. A thin line formed on her lips as she fought back a smile.<br/>	“Are these my favorite plays and sonnets?” She asked with a smile it had been a lifetime sense he had seen. <br/>	“The very same, do you like it.” He asked with a smirkish smile. <br/>	“Yes , yes of course its all I could have wanted, these must have cost a fortune.” She said enthusiastically throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. One of his hands cradled the back of her head coursing his hand though her hair. The other on the small of her back. Both of her arms were around his neck. The hug lasted what others would perceive as a long amount of time. For them it was normal, the hugs had become more frequent. She pulled back to thank him once more but found herself closer to his lips. Her eyes lingered there for a moment and she found herself thinking to kiss him, slowly she leaned in almost a inch away. Before she could act on that thought however Klaus entered the room with something of a smug smile on his face holding a bouquet of Lilies. Lucrezia felt herself jump slightly from the intrusion, Elijah however stayed perfectly still. Must have been a vampire skill, she thought.<br/>	“Klaus,” She said taking a deep breath and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>	“Oh well don’t stop on my account, I only came to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday…and to give her these.” He said gesturing the flowers with a playful smile. In her time here she had learned their ages…that is how old they were when they turned, And Klaus certainly did act like a twenty year old, and Elijah the mature twenty-two year old. Rebekah however was her age. She had assumed Kol and Rebekah were twins like her and Stefan but she never learned or asked about that. She only mentioned her own brothers in passing, she had chosen to adopt her maiden name once again. <br/>	“Thank you, they are quite beautiful.” She smiled thankfully, truth be told this was an improvement, he hadn’t threatened her in the past three months and she liked to think she had grown on him. <br/>	“Of course they are, I had them picked just for you from the garden near your house.” He shared a small smile. He walked toward her dresser and gently set the flowers in the copper vase in front of the mirror. “Now, I am going to go downstairs and let you two alone…Rebekah however may not give you that luxury so I would hurry up and get downstairs before she comes bursting in.” He said backing out of the room with a chuckle.<br/>	“Well…I suppose I should make myself look descent…I assume Rebekah will be cross if I am not downstairs to accept whatever present she has found for me.” She said looking around the room awkwardly. Elijah seemed to catch on to her feeling and gave a curt nod and giving her hand a pat before swiftly making his way out of the room. Lucrezia pulled herself out of her bed just as her ladies maids walked in. They were holding a beautiful green down, simple but elegant, must have been a present from someone. <br/>	She had the maids draw her a bath, and pull her hair up using pins so the curls didn’t get wet. The hot water felt nice on her skin, she had them add goats milk, and rosewater for softness. She soaked for what seemed like an hour brushing the rag across her skin. She heard Rebekah enter the room. <br/>	“Didn’t my brother tell you to be quick about it, I’ve been waiting on you for a bloody hour.” She said chuckling. “I’ve got a present for you downstairs. It’s not something I can bring up for you.” She shook her head and held the sheet up and open for her to step out of the brass tub. Lucrezia wrapped the sheet around herself and waited for her maids to bring her the under gown and trousers, next came the corset that she had Rebekah lace up so she looked as thin as possible, but could still breath. Then the next lair of skirts and finally the new dress. She didn’t know who gifted it but it fit like a glove.<br/>	“Thanks for the dress.’ She said to Rebekah, who looked confused. <br/>	“Don’t thank me, Thank Kol, he asked me what your favorite color was and for your most currant measurements. The news shocked her to be honest, the youngest Mikaelson had not shown much interest in her, only exchanging pleasantries when they happened to be in a conversation.  <br/>	“Really? I didn’t think he cared for me much I shall thank him when I see him.” She said fondly smoothing the dress, feeling the silk.<br/>	“Well I’m sure he will be pleased to hear it from you at dinner then.”<br/>	“Dinner? You mean he is going to be home before midnight then?” She chuckled <br/>	“I know, and amazing feat for my brother. He promised to pull himself away from the brothels long enough to come to your birthday dinner. You are part of the family now.” She smiled and grabbed Lucrezia’s forearm lightly as she guided her down the cement stairs to the garden where a fountain stood. Out from behind the fountain came Marcel holding two fencing swords. “Marcel and I thought that you would like to learn how to fence properly.” Rebekah spoke slowly in a calming manner. A smile spread across Lucrezia’s face as she said this the blond twirled around on the stairs to face the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her in a grateful hug.<br/>“How did you know! I have always wanted to learn how to fence.” Her face lit up as she spoke pulling back from Rebekah, who laughed.<br/>	“Well I may have snuck a peek at your diary.” She said nonchalantly grinning like a cat. Though the thought of Rebekah having read her diary should have bothered her, it didn’t. Really she was quite impressed that she wanted to make her happy that badly…it occurred to her there were some…more personal items in there she may have been better off not to read. She pushed that thought from her mind as she bound down the rest of the stairs. She hugged Marcel with the same amount of vigor as she did Rebekah. He laughed deeply and returned her hug, handing her the fencing sword as she backed up. <br/>	She took the silver handle and took a moment to feel the weight in her hand, the balance, the feel of the metal. She pursed her lips in an excited expression she wasn’t even sure she could describe. “Wow, not as heavy as I thought it was going to be.” Lifting it and with her free hand she put it behind her in a fencing stance. The man laughed moving to help position her arms properly.<br/>	“You almost have it, elbow a little bit up, bring the sword hand in and down.” His fingers brushing her arms to nudge them into positions. “Here now we can start.” He taught her everything he knew and when she seemed to get it the basics down Rebekah jumped in to teach duel sword fighting. Pleased with her practice Rebekah saw the human was getting tired. <br/>	“Lu, time for lunch, I fear we may have overexerted you in the heat.” Taking the girl by the arm and leading her back to the inside of the compound. The interior had changed, the colors of the curtains and table runner had changed from a deep red to a light green, and the centerpiece had been changed to shorter flowers, the table itself was covered in a spread of fruit and beignets. Lucrezia walked to the end of the table and took a seat as the butler, a tall man with salt and pepper hair came into the dining room. He sat a plate in front of her and a cup of water and a cup of tea. He walked around the table picking up various pieces of food and bringing them back to her plate. She thanked him and he left. <br/>	“All my favorites,” She lifted a beignet to her mouth and closed her eyes at the taste of the baked good covered in sugar. She noticed that Rebekah had disappeared once she opened her eyes, she was replaced with Elijah, standing there looking bemused. A quiet smirk gracing his features he walked with confidence towards her and sat in the seat to her left.<br/>	“Enjoying yourself?” He moved to pull his handkerchief from his pocket and whipped the sugar off her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly but let him do it anyway. His hand lingered there for a second brushing a thumb over her lip. Again, she let it happen. Finally snapping out of it she pulled back slightly and giggled. <br/>	“I’m making such a mess, aren’t I?” Grabbing her own napkin and wiping her mouth.  Placing the napkin back in her lap she grabbed a fork and began to slice the pear that she had on her plate, trying to look more like a lady and less like a messy child. She glanced over at Elijah who was just watching her eat.<br/>	“Not quite, there are far messier things.” He chuckled and then noticed her discomfort in eating alone while someone simply watched. So he got a baked good for himself and started to eat it, deliberately leaving some of the powdered sugar on his face, letting her know he isn’t perfect either. Earning an appreciative giggle from her. “Have I got something on my face my dear?” He teased. She nodded. “Where…here” He placed the handkerchief on his face in the wrong spot.<br/>	“Elijah what are you doing?” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “Here let me do it, you got mine.” She stood up, so she could reach better, placing her hand on the side of his head and taking the cloth in the other dabbing at his chin and upper lip. He watched her eyes as she did so, she glanced at his to notice his staring as she had finished. There were a few moments of silence, when she noticed his hands lightly around her waist. She tentatively spoke. “There…got it.” She was sure her voice came in a whisper. He appeared to have heard her, his hands gripping slightly tighter, thumbs rubbing up and down ever so slightly. She became hyper aware of everything. She felt her breathing, her heart, every time she blinked. Dropping her napkin and moving that hand to rest on the other side of his head, she kept his stare. No one spoke not for a long while. He moved his head against her hand. Grabbing her right wrist and pulling it down, kissing along her hand as he did. <br/>	“My dear, you haven’t finished your food.” He said as if the past five minutes had dent happened. She didn’t move, her eyes searching his face for answers he clearly wasn’t ready to give. Lucrezia was just about to ask him what he thought he was doing when they were interrupted. <br/>	 “Why is it every time I happen upon you two you cant seem to keep your hands off each other? Hm? Shall I alert to preacher, indecent behavior is going on between a married lady and another nobleman?” Klaus said sauntering in and grabbing himself a glass, filling it up with wine. Lucrezia felt Elijah move her back, that snapped her out of whatever spell his eyes had put her under. She watched him stand, elegantly and move to where his brother was standing. <br/>	“Just keeping her company for her birthday is all Niklaus.” He stuffed his handkerchief into his pocket smoothly.<br/>	 “Oh i'm sure that’s what you were doing keeping the lonely woman company, keeping her bed warm as well no doubt.” Klaus joked playfully. Klaus was against the wall held there by Elijah who said something so low she could not hear. Klaus laughed and nodded as he was let down. “I see, very well.” Walking over to Lucrezia he patted her head and kissed her on the cheek daring Elijah to do something about it.<br/>	The rest of the day went by quickly, she spent most of it with Rebekah talking about the newest skincare routines. Soon it was time for dinner. Rebekah escorted her Elijah was standing at the end of the table with a chair pulled out. She sat in it giving a warm smile to Elijah. She noticed then that Klaus was in the chair to her right, Elijah to her left and Rebekah next to him. Kol Sauntered in a few seconds later and sat next to Nik. The Butler brought in the first course A beef and barley stew, accompanied by fresh bread. They seemed to be waiting for Lucrezia to take the first bite. <br/>	“Before we begin I would like to say a few words. First, I am so grateful for what this family has done for me over the past few months.  Second, Kol, thank you for the dress it’s beautiful. Klaus, the flowers, are what I needed to be reminded of home. Rebekah you gave me a gift I have wanted since I was a child. Elijah…My new set of original Shakespeare, I am so grateful.” The butler had begun to come around with the wine, so she sat down and gave a warm smile to everyone as she raised a spoon to her mouth. Klaus raised a glass and cleared his throat. <br/>	“I have something to say as well. Lucrezia, my dear at first, I was weary of a human being around for anything other than food. You have shown me compassion the first person in century’s other than my family to do so. I am proud to call you my sister and let you in on our promise of always and forever.” He said looking pointedly from her to Elijah who gave him an indescribable look. Kol was the next to speak.<br/>	“Lu, tho im never around I think you’ve been good for this lot. I’m beyond saving most of us are but something about you has been great for my siblings. I haven’t seen them this well behaved in quite some time.”<br/>	“Thank you both, for such kind words. I couldn’t have asked for a better family to take me in.” They continued the pleasantries and eating, laughing through dinner. Lucrezia excused herself after the cake. Her corset was starting to irritate her. She had walked up to her room she called for her maids and had them remove her green silk muslin, then her green gown and gold embroidered stomacher. As well as her over-skirt. She then had them leave and had gotten her pockets and hip pad off before going and trying to untie her corset. Not being able to do so she made a noise of frustration. She heard a shift in the air She felt a breath on her neck. Elijah was standing there as she turned around. “Elijah” She breathed. “Could you um…help me just untie the strings please.” He nodded and went to work, she could feel his fingers tugging and ever so softly brushing the place where the fabric didn’t meet. She felt her heart beat faster. She felt it was loose enough she reached behind to undo the strings of her petticoat, and let it fall to the ground. He spoke again. <br/>	“Did you want me to completely unlace it or..” She nodded, silently praying the others didn’t find their ears wandering. She felt the strings pull from the holes one by one slowly. Her breath felt like it was slowing almost ceasing. As he pulled the last one out she let out a breath only to be spun around to face him. Her skin felt hot. <br/>	“Elijah…” Was all she said before his mouth was on hers softly, tentative. She moved her lips slow against his. Hands on her waist like a ghost. She realized this was all her. So she pushed harder nipping at his bottom lip, earning an appreciative low moan from her noblemen granting her access to his mouth. Her tongue grazing over his. The hands on her waist pressed harder, surely going to leave bruises. They stayed like this for a while, kissing and nipping at each-other. Lucrezia was the first to pull back. <br/>	“Stay with me tonight,” She said hoping he would agree.<br/>	“Lucrezia, it isn’t appropriate, you are still married,” He said as he frowned slightly.<br/>	“Just sleeping, I’m sure that’s plenty appropriate. Just comforting me,” She said convincingly. 	He nodded and got onto the bed, letting her get comfortable, Her head on his chest. <br/>	She was awakened what seemed like a few hours later, however the sun was shining so it must have been all night that she had slept. Elijah was still there, asleep…she thought vampires didn’t sleep, so to see him in this vulnerable state was bliss for her. His face was not stone as it often was, but softer. A small hand went for his face, tracing out the features, remembering last night. She let a thumb drift over his lips and remembered where all his lips had been a few hours ago. A deep blush came to her face. Then to the strong jaw her fingertips came, and brushed across his thin lips, before placing her hands firmly on his cheek. His eyes opened fully and a hand came to rest on her wrist. Face turning to kiss the inside of the small wrist. Trailing kisses up the inside of her forearm before moving to her collarbone, neck, and jaw. Landing on her mouth, lazily dragging a warm tongue across her rose colored bottom lip.<br/>	“Good-morning” He groaned into her mouth, she replied with a small noise of approval. Returning an opened mouthed kiss moving to lay the top half of her body on top of him, sheet still wrapped around her chest. They lay like that for a while, tongues dancing together. Elijah made a disgruntled noise, “Lucrezia we must stop.” He said heavily.<br/>	“But why must we, can we not lay here for a while longer?” She pleaded, moving her kisses to his cheek and jaw. Before he could answer she heard the reason why he wanted to stop. She turned to see a tall figure standing in the doorway a smirk on his face.<br/>	“Well brother, there you are I was just about to send out a search party…seems you were here all along. All. Night. Long. By the looks of it.” Klaus said slowly, taunting, then turned his gaze to Lucrezia. “Shall I call that priest I mentioned earlier?” She was desperately trying to cover up. “No, no please do continue, if I see something I haven’t before ill throw a fiver at it.” He chuckled. Her mouth opened in shock, she now found herself on her own side of the bed and saw Elijah had Klaus pushed up against the wall by his forearm. Elijah threatened his brother quiet enough for her not to hear. “Well fine then I meant no offense lady Lucrezia.” He said like a chastised child, and walked out of the room.<br/>	Before Elijah could make it back to bed a loud chuckle was heard from down the hall and a breeze blew into the room followed by another. Kol and Rebekah standing at the bottom of the bed Cheshire grins on their faces. <br/>	“So you finally, did it, thank the gods. There was so much sexual tension around here I thought we were all going to burst.” Kol chided.<br/>	“Don’t act like we all didn’t hear it Kol, they weren’t exactly quiet.” She pursed her lips together, a pointed glance at Lu. A deep blush fell on Lucrezia’s face, she felt she couldn’t get any redder.<br/>	“Come now must we be children about this, over a thousand years old and still acting as though you are blasphemed by sex. For your information, we did not.”<br/>	“Hm I suppose you as always are right brother but we, my dear will be talking about this later.” Rebekah said grin wicked on her face as she swept out of the room Kol in tow. Elijah gave Lucrezia a pained expression, searching her face for any emotion. Walking to her side of the bed he knelt down. <br/>	“My dear are you alright? I apologize for their crudeness, they forget themselves sometimes.” A hand caressed her cheek. She shook her head.<br/>	“It is alright, they were just being themselves.” She chuckled. Surely she should be more scandalized than this, this could have ruined her. She was beyond caring. She simply smiled and got up, asking Elijah to hand her, her shift. Thanking him, when he did. He helped her dress the rest of the way, clothing himself after. Together they headed to the dining room, Elijah didn’t need to eat however to maintain a sense of normalcy for her they all were seated at the table enjoying fruits of some kind. <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day-Chapter 3<br/> <br/>	Elijah and Rebekah were off in town, to speak to someone about annulling or divorce for Lucrezia, to see if she could legally split from her husband. She didn’t go herself for fear of scornful words. So instead she sat in the parlor paintbrush in hand, absentmindedly stroking a canvas with red paint, not quite sure what she was creating, letting the brush guide her. Klaus had been kind enough to allow her to use his paints and brushes as well as a canvas. She shifted her brush to make stark lines, then washed it in water. Placing it in green and swiping softly on a small part of the painting. She had not looked at it from far away, as most of her paintings looked like something farther away. She felt a presence behind her. Smiling to herself she let out a sigh.<br/>	“Elijah.” She said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her sigh of contentment was met with a soft chuckle, she immediately tensed. <br/>	“Wrong brother love,” Klaus chuckled and kissed her cheek, leaving her skin flushed and her embarrassed. Moving to her side glancing at her, then the painting. Looking up and down for a few seconds before turning to her. “You seem to be improving, tell me, what is it meant to be?”<br/>	She furrowed her brow before responding “I have no idea…I was just letting out some frustration.” Setting the paintbrush in the dish of water and going to stand near the window to get a better look at her painting which now she could see a vague picture of people and a meadow. <br/>	Klaus had moved to stand by her side. “Well its beautiful, whatever it was meant to be. You know, I was thinking when you get your divorce there could be a future for you with us. As a Vampire, if you’re interested?” He said almost seductively into her ear, and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. He felt her body tense.<br/>	“Are you offering to turn me? The blonde said pursing her lips and furrowing her brow. Turning her head back and upwards to face him. He chuckled in response. <br/>	“Now, you cant possibly think I would betray my brothers wishes.” He said, his words soaked in double meaning. <br/>	“It wouldn’t be against his wishes if I was sick? I just know I want to kill my husband and bring my children to safety and I have to have the strength of a vampire to do that. Her green eyes flicked to the mans lips. She really shouldn’t be having these thoughts about the brother of the man she had, had kissed not even a week before. His thin lips pulled into a smirk before leaning in and kissing her cheek briefly. He found her mouth right after, that’s when her senses kicked in. She pushed him back. “Klaus… what are you doing?” She said looking at the ground and shaking her head. He smiled devilishly back at her, thin lips pulling into a pout. <br/>	 “Whatever do you mean love?” looking her up and down with a slight shake of his head. “Did you mean this?” he said leaning back down and capturing her lips, she knew she should protest, but she dared not. They stood like that for a few moments, him caressing the curves of her dress, before she came to her senses. Pushing him back slightly again, this wasn’t right. <br/>	“Klaus, im sorry but we cant, if Elijah ever found out he’d be furious.” Her emerald eyes pleaded with him, his hands still clutching her arms with a force enough she couldn’t move. His grin grew into a grimace, she could see the fire fill his eyes, almost like a drop of a coin. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kol clearing his throat and entering the room. Klaus looked up, letting go of her wrists and stormed out. She turned to face Kol. “Kol, I swear nothing happened, please don’t tell Elijah,” She pleaded with the younger brother. Eyes wide and brimming with tears. <br/>	“What happened Lu?” The dark haired man asked stepping toward her. She wasn’t sure weather to be upset, scared or comforted by his action. <br/>	“Klaus…he came on to me, offered to make me a vampire, and then he just…kissed me, it didn’t mean anything a one time thing I think he got the message…im not sure what he would have done if you had not showed up. Her lips were parted and nostrils flaring trying to keep herself from crying. <br/>	“We should tell Elijah, he would want to know what Klaus has been up to,” Kol said directly. <br/>	 “No! Kol, I don’t want more issues in this family caused by me. I need all of you,” She pleaded. “Just…keep this a secret until I can talk to Elijah in private.” She offered taking his hand squeezing it. Kol nodded in response and turned from the room. <br/>	She heard a door open in the front of the house, a room over. A few seconds later Elijah was in front of her. She tried to wipe her tears before he saw them, though the attempt was in vein. Elijah grabbed her wrist. <br/>	“Lucrezia what is the matter?” He asked clearly concerned. <br/>	“Its-its nothing-“<br/>	“Are you sure… there must be something?” Elijah continued. She thought it over. And closed her eyes. <br/>	“Its…Klaus, he… he kissed me. I didn’t want him to , we were just talking about my art, and about my desire to become a vampire…and,” She started but Elijah started shushing her and pulled her in, she let more tears fall down her face as he pet the back of her head soothingly. Making soft shushing noises in her ear. She buried her head in his suit knowing her tears would stain it. He let her cry it out, for the first time in months, all the pent up anger about her sons, and now Klaus. He placed gentle kisses to her hair, and her cheek. “I’m sorry Elijah…” She sniffed.<br/>	“My dear, it’s no fault of your own, its how Niklaus is. He will be dealt with and I think this shall not happen again. Elijah said, rubbing her back slowly. “I know how you wish to become one of us. You should not make such rushed decisions. Klaus would manipulate you with a promise. You will be turned when the time is right. In fact, we talked to a lawyer about options for you. You have two options it seems. Argue that he was unjust and cruel to you, and ask for divorce, or you could say the marriage was never consummated.” Elijah said calmly. Lucrezia took a few moments to process the facts of what was just said. <br/>	“We have two children; how could I say it was not consummated?” <br/>	“You could claim the children are mine, this would give your husband no right to the children, however it could name them bastards. The children could take the Mikaelson name, you would get an annulment.”<br/>	“It could ruin me…I have no family to ruin the name of, as long as I still get my revenge, I like that plan. You will still turn me right, when the time is right?”<br/>	“Of course my love, we will get your children first.”<br/>	“I think you mean, our children.” Lucrezia giggled. <br/>	“Yes, of course, our children. First, we must go before the court and announce it. They will need others to attest to the fact however. We can count on my siblings and we can compel some servants from your husbands household.”  Elijah smiled.<br/>	The next day Lucrezia and Elijah went to the court and announced that her husband was not the father of her children and with the help of many witnesses detailed the relationship between her and Elijah, aided by Rebekah who was present during the birth and pregnancy. Albert was there and insisted that the children were his. He called her a whore and a liar. This did not sit well with the Mikaelson men, who, Lucrezia could see, wanted to kill him right then and there. Elijah, however reminded them that it was Lucrezia's choice to put herself in this situation. Not only that but that she would have her revenge soon. The court resigned themselves to make a decision.<br/>	“Elijah do you think they will give me my children?”<br/>	“Of course they will, as far as they know a woman has no reason to disgrace herself further in lies.”<br/>	“How much longer do you think they will be, it seems as if it has been hours.” Lucrezia said, sounding defeated.<br/>	“You must have patience love” Kol said, coming up behind her. She was half surprised to see that he had come to support her. She was even more surprised to see Klaus next to him with a smile on his face. <br/>	“Thank you for coming, Kol, Klaus.” She said with a soft smile. <br/>	Soon it was time for them to return to the stuffy room full of old men, members of the court were seated in a straight line near the front of the room. The anxiety building in Lucrezia's chest was exhausting. She gripped Elijah's hand with so much force she was glad he was unbreakable. She was gladder still when they announced her children would be going with her and given the name Mikaelson.  She turned and hugged her new family with great force. <br/>	They awaited the constable to retrieve the children from her own home, it had been nearly four months since he had seen her children. They were nearly six months old. My how they had grown, Harry had Blue eyes, and thick blonde hair that she was sure would be even thicker  by the time he cut teeth. Will had green eyes, like her own and a curly lop of  brown hair. She held Harry close and walked quickly surrounded by Kol, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah who was carrying Will in her arms. They reached the compound quickly and she felt a sigh of relief fall from her lips, it was real, she had her children back at last. <br/>	“Follow me dear, we have prepared a surprise for you.” Rebekah said softly as she stepped onto the stairs and gently walked up them, careful not to wake the sleeping child in her arms.<br/>	Lucrezia followed her trying to maintain the grace that Rebekah was showing, jealous that only a vampire could be that graceful. She succeeded in not waking the sleeping child. She was lead to a room right next to her own that was previously empty, inside were two cradles, in a oak finish. She stepped through after Rebekah, and saw more, candles that were in holders as to not be easily knocked over, a rocking chair, and a bookshelf. Even the fabrics on the baby beds were extravagant.<br/>	“Rebekah, tell me you didn't do all of this.” Lucrezia said in disbelief. Her whispered tone surprised even herself in the quietness of the room.  <br/>	“She had a bit of help,” She heard Klaus say from behind her, Kol, and Elijah on his heals. <br/>	“This is too much, how will I ever be able to repay you?!”<br/>	“Nonsense, they are our nephews now, and Elijah's kids, of course we want to help you provide for them, they will want for nothing.” Rebekah said as if Lucrezia had just slandered her. “Of course their auntie Bex will spoil them rotten. Besides its the only kind of children this family will ever have.” She reminded Lucrezia gently about the downside of being a vampire.  <br/>	“I did not get the chance to tell you all how grateful I am for all of your love, both to me and my children, though you have not even had the time to know them. <br/>	That month, Lucrezia caught the flu, she requested that she be turned, as opposed to be cured. Elijah was not a fan of the idea in the slightest, but after a little persuasion from Lucrezia and some not so friendly persuasion from Klaus, and Rebekah, even Kol, he finally relented. That night Elijah fed her his blood and Klaus snapped her neck. She woke up a little over twelve hours later. With a hunger that she knew would not be quenched by food. Elijah was with her when she woke up, tears in his eyes the dried as soon as she looked at him. <br/>	“You need to feed.” Klaus said walking into the room holding the hand of a human woman. He had sliced her hand open and she could smell the blood. <br/>	“Niklaus what are you doing, if she kills a person the guilt would consume her.” Elijah said with a warning glare. <br/>	“Hes right Klaus, if I kill anyone it will be Albert. I will sentence him to death for the strife he has caused me.” Lucrezia said strongly as she got up from her deathbed. Stronger than she had felt in a long time. She could hear the jazz bands playing on the street. She saw Klaus' face contort into a smile.<br/>	“Well you should not deny the lady her wish Elijah that would be in bad taste and most ungentlemanly” Klaus said in an agreeing manner however almost taunting Elijah. Surprisingly however, Elijah agreed and took her by the hand and lead her to her old home, also surprisingly Albert answered the door. She asked him outside. As soon as his foot was out of the door she was on him, she drained his blood quickly and discarded him, Elijah picked him up and carried him to the woodpile out back where he set a fire. They watched as the fire started to consume the plantation house. They left before the fire marshal arrived. <br/>	“When they returned home she cradled her babies in her arms and smiled at them as Elijah watched and smiled at his girl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>